This invention relates to multiple use clothing and in particular to a pair of pants convertible into a hammock. The pants, once converted into a hammock configuration, are adapted for suspension from an adjacent structure.
With increased population density and mobility comes a need for urban housing solutions. Just as the cost of houses and apartments increases, so too do the costs of temporary shelters and bed spaces. There is accordingly a need for creative solutions to relieve the urban housing shortage. The invention might also serve as a recreational luxury item that would relieve the need for a traveling person to bring along a portable dwelling as an accessory, by integrating the dwelling into the person""s clothing.
Convertible garments are known for transforming into other useful configurations or for multiple uses. U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,772 to Connelly discloses a multi-purpose convertible garment with adjustable side vents that converts from a vest to a blanket or sleeping pad. U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,226 to Garcia discloses a convertible garment and method for converting pants into a satchel, backpack, gun case, or pillow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,888 to Archer discloses removable and convertible ski pants. U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,209 to St. Ange discloses a separable pants assembly designed for law enforcement personnel to accommodate a hand gun, radio, handcuffs, and other devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,892 to Tisdale discloses trousers that convert to shorts and a long-sleeved shirt that converts to a short-sleeved shirt. However, nothing in the prior art teaches a garment that converts to a ground level or elevated sleeping platform.
Pants convertible into a hammock according to the invention comprise a pair of pant legs joined at a front side of each pant leg by a front fastener extending from the waist to crotch of the pair of pant legs, and joined at a back side of each pant leg by a companion back fastener extending from the waist to crotch of the pant legs. Each pant leg has an inseam fastener extending the full length of the inseam of the leg. The pant legs are convertible into a hammock configuration by (1) unfastening the front fastener to separate the front sides of the pant legs, (2) unfastening the back fastener to separate the back sides of the pant legs, (3) separating the pant legs, (4) unfastening the inseam fastener of each pant leg, (5) opening each pant leg into a flat formation, (6) abutting the bottom edges of the opened pant legs, and (7) fastening together the bottom edges of the pant legs with a bottom edge fastener. The pant legs thus converted to the hammock configuration may be suspended from an adjoining structure.
When the pant legs are joined together in the hammock configuration, the waist portions of each pant leg are at opposite longitudinal ends of the hammock configuration. At the waist portion of each pant leg is provided a hemmed band, open on both ends, forming a sleeve extending between the open ends. Each sleeve is appropriately dimensioned to receive one of a pair of rigid rods, each rod having a length at least as great as the width of the hammock configuration. When inserted in the sleeves in the waist portion of each pant legxe2x80x94the end portions of the open pant legs in the hammock configurationxe2x80x94the rods rigidify the pant legs in the hammock configuration across its width.
Each of the rods is collapsible from a fully extended configuration to a collapsed configuration. The rods in collapsed configuration are approximately one-third their length in the fully extended configuration. Each pant leg has a pocket of sufficient depth to store one of the collapsed rods.
The pants in the hammock configuration are suspended from an adjacent surface using a plurality of straps attached to the inside surface of the pant legs. A first longitudinal strap extends between surface-anchoring ends of each of the two rods. The surface-anchoring ends of the rods serve to anchor the rods and pants to a selected point on an adjacent structure, preferably a vertical structure such as a hurricane fence. A second longitudinal strap extends between floating-side ends of the two rods, located opposite the surface-anchoring ends of the rods across the width of the pant legs in the hammock configuration. The first longitudinal strap is stitched to substantially the entire length of a surface-adjacent longitudinal edge of the pants in the hammock configuration, and the second longitudinal strap is stitched to substantially the entire length of a floating-side longitudinal edge of the pant legs in the hammock configuration. A pair of lateral straps extend from the floating-side ends of the rods to anchor points on the adjacent structure lateral to the surface-anchoring ends of the rods. Finally, a pair of suspension straps extend from the floating-side ends of the rods to superior anchor points on the adjacent structure above the surface-anchoring ends of the rods. Thus, by firmly securing the surface-anchoring ends of the rods in fixed positions on the adjacent structure, the suspension straps will suspend the floating-side ends of the rods from the adjacent structure, while the lateral straps provide side-to-side stability.
The straps attach to the rods by inserting the tip of each rod into a grommet on the end of each strap. Each rod expands to form an annular shoulder behind the tip. The tip of the rod is sized for insertion into the aperture of each grommet, but since the shoulder has a greater diameter than the aperture, the tip cannot be inserted past the shoulder. In this manner, once the pants have been arranged into the hammock configuration, the rods are inserted through the sleeves in the waist portions of the pant legs, the tips of the rods are inserted into the grommets of the first and second longitudinal straps, and the lateral and suspension straps are extended to the side and upwards, respectively, from the floating-side ends of the rods to lateral and superior anchor points on an adjacent vertical surface. A stable and comfortable elevated hammock is thus constructed in moments for suspension from a vertical surface.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a pair of wearable pants convertible into an elevated hammock.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pair of pants convertible into a hammock which has an integrally attached plurality of straps for suspending the pants in the hammock configuration from an adjacent structure.
A further object of the invention is to provide a pair of pants convertible into a hammock configuration, the pants in the hammock configuration having oppositely disposed sleeves sized for receiving a pair of rigid rods for rigidifying the pants across their width in the hammock configuration.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a pair of wearable pants that are cheap and easy to manufacture which can be readily converted into a viable elevated hammock suitable for accommodating an individual.